This invention relates to a bedcovering assembly and, more particularly, to a reversible bedcovering assembly. The general purpose of this invention is to provide a bedcovering assembly in a gusset style giving a tailored, fitted style to a bedcovering. In one embodiment, the bedcovering is reversible, such that a single bedcovering can be utilized in either of two configurations, allowing for either the front or back face fabrics of the bedcovering to be exposed to view.
The present invention, in one aspect, is a bedcovering assembly that includes a main bedcovering having an inward section surrounded by an edge section and at least two side portions. Each side portion has a length, which when installed on a mattress or bed, terminates adjacent the floor upon which the bed or mattress rests, and is attached to and depends from the edge section. Each side portion is adjacent at least one other side portion, and the adjacent side portions form a void therebetween. One or more gusset inserts are included within the bedcovering assembly for each void. Each gusset insert has a top portion and a drape portion attached to the top portion, the length of each gusset insert being substantially equal to the length of the side portions. Each gusset insert is attached to the main bedcovering adjacent the edge section with a fastener assembly, which can be a button or buttons, hook and loop fasteners, snap fittings, buckles or the like. When properly installed, the gusset insert is capable of substantially filling the void formed between adjacent side portions.
In another aspect, the bedcovering assembly is reversible. In such an embodiment, the main bedcovering further includes a first surface and an opposite second surface, each capable of displaying an aesthetically pleasing appearance so that the main bedcovering may be displayed with a selected one of either the first surface or the second surface exposed to view. Further, each gusset insert includes a first surface and an opposite second surface, each surface similarly capable of displaying an aesthetically pleasing appearance so that the gusset inserts may be displayed with a selected one of either the first surface or the second surface exposed to view.
In another aspect, the invention is a method of installing a bedcovering on a mattress that has a mattress surface and a mattress perimeter. According to the invention, the main bedcovering is spread over the mattress and positioned such that the edge section is substantially aligned with the mattress perimeter. A gusset insert is attached to the main bedcovering adjacent the edge section between two adjacent side portions with a fastener assembly and arranged between the two adjacent side portions to substantially fill the void formed between the side portions.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a method of installing a reversible bedcovering on a mattress that has a mattress surface and a mattress perimeter. According to this aspect of the invention, the user selects one of a first surface or an opposite second surface of the main bedcovering to be exposed to view and spreads the main bedcovering over the mattress with the selected surface exposed to view and with the surface not selected facing the mattress. The main bedcovering is positioned on the mattress, and a gusset insert is attached to the main bedcovering on the surface not selected adjacent the edge section between two adjacent side portions with a fastener assembly. The gusset insert is arranged between two adjacent side portions to substantially fill the void formed between the side portions.
Further, the present invention comprises a gusset insert for a bedcovering on a mattress or bed, wherein the bedcovering has an inward section surrounded by an edge section and at least two side portions which depend from the edge section in a generally juxtaposed relationship when the bedcovering is on the mattress or bed. The respective side portions form an opening or void therebetween and the gusset insert is installed by suitable fastening means to substantially fill the opening or void.